In the Darkest Hours
by Minako-chan4
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is finally at peace; the shitennou are back. Sailor Venus must face her ghosts so that she may live out her future. But will she be able to forget Kaitou Ace's prediction to live happily with Kunzite? Set: Silver Mill and Crystal Tokyo.
1. Memories and Beginnings Chapter 1

She walked the abandoned streets of the white ciry

In the Darkest Hours

Chapter 1 - Memories and the Beginning.

By Minako-chan4

Oh yeah just so we're clear on this. I do not own Sailor Moon (wish I did, but I don't).

Character inner monologues or thoughts will be encased in

Events occurring in Crystal Tokyo will be in _Italic words_

_She walked the abandoned streets of the white city. Long ago you could clearly see the buildings' white surface reflecting the light of the crystals that shone at the top of the cave._

_Now, well… nature had reclaimed territory. The trees had grown to break the rock paved streets; buildings were covered in moss or vines -the stone barely damaged, as they were made with the stone from the caverns themselves. _

_The princess walked into the main building of the Arts School, she remembered times spent with teachers and children. Because of tradition she was schooled with the common folk for all the arts, everything else she was tutored at the palace. _

_The hallways' paint and murals were faded and the magnificent tapestries that used to hang inside had rotted away. The dust of millennia had settled into a thick coat of dirt and now plants were growing as well in the inside of most edifices. _

_Yes, the grandeur of the Venusians kingdom was faded. The caverns that were once filled with people, were now quiet. Beryl had made sure of even having most animal life killed, so now the only sounds were from bird-like creatures indigenous to Venus and the waterfalls and rivers that ran through the caves._

_It pained her to think that if she had managed some control, she might have prevented this disaster. Minako -now only known as Venus or Sailor Venus- felt sadness, emptiness and remorse. There were no graves for the dead, their bones disintegrated thousands of years ago. _

_Her planet and other planets could have been spared if she had not told her love some of her secrets. Venus did not have the Mercurian safety shield like the other planet's had. But because of its completely inclement and inhospitable surface barely anyone could pass through the atmosphere. _

_But she had given Kunzite the key to protect himself from the weather and Beryl had used the knowledge for the invasion. _

_A great pain took over her heart and she could no longer bear the sight of her planet. She transported back to her office in the palace of Crystal Tokyo. Yes Neo Queen Serenity had fulfilled her destiny about one hundred years ago. _

_Tokyo had turned into Crystal Tokyo and they had been living relatively peaceful lives –minus the few crazy psychos that had appeared. The Senshi weren't needed as often… well at least not to fight youma, more as dignitaries of state._

_They had already confronted the invasion of the Dark Moon and with the help of their past selves, Crystal Tokyo had been peaceful for years now. Little Lady (Chibi-usa) was no longer chibi, she chuckled at the thought. _

_She had her quickened growth spurt several years ago, and now she was a young beautiful girl that had boys fanning over her. Endymion was really protective of his little girl; tried to keep any boy at bay. _

_He would often get mad at her, the goddess of love, for helping Little Lady sneak off to meet her boyfriend, even if she never left them alone. "As if he didn't ask Serenity to sneak of to meet him back in the Silver Millennium". She always did manage to calm him down though._

"_I guess boys will be boys." Speaking of boys she had to meet with Kunzite. Her face became void of any sentiment, she had convinced herself that working along side him wouldn't affect her, but for a while now, she wasn't too sure she had made the right choice. _

_She remembered the day Serenity had insisted she get someone to help her so she could get a break. Being lead senshi was definitely a 24/7 job. The girls were great help in dealing with some things: Michiru liked to head diplomatic meetings; Makoto and Hotaru loved doing public work plans; Ami and Setsuna led the Health and Development Commission; and Haruka and Rei took care of security when it came to the Royal Family. _

_But she dealt with budgetary issues, internal and national security issues, military training and projects, education projects… sigh well a lot… It was closely compared to being Queen again on Venus… although in Venus she had had more help -her royal consuls who'd help her plan her schedule and deal with all she had to do._

_When she had taken him in as her aid she had thought that she could handle the memories; that those feelings from her past life were just that, feelings from a past FORGOTTEN life. _

_He was after all the most capable military officer and had come highly recommended so it had been the logical choice. She stared through her window to see her planet again, how beautiful and peaceful it seemed…so unlike her mind._

_Well now she had Kunzite to help her, and even though he was a great deal of help, she still felt something deep down inside her heart… She could not and would not forget what Ace had told her so long ago… No, love was no longer part of her life, duty came first._

"_Lady Venus, I'm sorry to disturb you, but their highnesses are waiting."_

_She turned to see him standing by the entrance of her study. "Ah yes, thank you General Kunzite." It was already morning, time for breakfast and she hadn't even noticed the passing of hours. She had many sleepless nights as of late so she was growing accustomed to feeling tired all the time. _

_As she walked outside and he followed behind her she was a bit slower… she felt her body quite heavy. Though she didn't show her lack of sleep all the time (most probably because of the energy that flowed through her veins due to her connection to Venus) she often felt exhausted beyond belief._

_She walked to the dinning hall and passed the gardens. To her mind came those times when she had walked majestic halls like these on Earth so very long ago. It had been back in the Silver Millennium when she had investigated things on Earth. _

_In those still peaceful months before the fall of the Silver Millennium, she had stayed on Earth for two months. It had been enjoyable and painful all at the same time; she had fallen in love with Endymion's head commander back then._

Silver Millennium

It had taken much convincing the Council, but finally she had won. She was now on the planet her parents had loved almost as much as Venus. Sure no one knew who she was, and only a select few would. She was to hide while, through Artemis, she would do the negotiations, thank Aphrodite for psychic abilities and mental connections.

Artemis in front of her kneeled before the Queen and King and so did everyone else in their party. "King Prometheus and Queen Hera, I thank the gracious manner in which we have been received and extend salutations from Queen Serenity. I hope these talks will lead to peaceful relations between Earth and the Silver Alliance."

The King and Queen smiled and approached the Ambassador. "Please Lord Artemis rise. It is a pleasure having you back on Earth." The Queen laid a gentle hand on Artemis' shoulder and smiled kindly. "Shall we escort you the banquet being held in your honor?"

"Certainly I'd be a pleasure, but before we do I would like to give you a surprise. Might we go somewhere private?" Artemis couldn't help but sneak a look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Very well it will not hurt if we delay some." The King turned to his son and smiled. "Endymion if you and your aides wish to, you can proceed to the grand ball room. We shall be momentarily."

The King escorted his Queen and Artemis; a smaller girl in a cape followed when Artemis took her hand. She was carrying a small box in her hands and everyone in the welcoming committee could not help but wonder what was inside that small box.

The four of them entered the study and the King proceeded to lock the door. "Well Artemis what is this all about?"

Artemis smiled at them and went to the person in cape; he removed the hood. The Queen and King stood there stunned. "Oh my! Venus! My darling little girl!" The Queen ran to her and embraced her. "Are you really here? How ever did you manage to convince the Council to allow you to come?!"

Venus in return hugged the Queen tightly, she had few memories from her childhood but she always remembered the Queen and King fondly. "Well aunty with my charms, as always." She gave a demure chuckle.

"Girl you've really grown into a beauty." The King took her hand and twirled her around. "Now I understand the rumors of you being thought to be the reincarnation of Aphrodite."

The Queen gave her husband a small push. "Darling don't embarrass her! My dear will you be staying with us during the talks?"

The young blond smiled warmly. "Yes aunty, I am the appointed Ambassador of the Silver Alliance. The Council did set one condition on my being here, that my identity not be revealed till after the talks."

Artemis who had been standing of to the side without saying a word now intervened. "Her Magesty will come along on the scheduled visits around Earth. However when in council, I will act as her mediator. Only your most trusted council members may know of her presence. Do you think that will do?"

The Queen and King looked at each other with a look of utter surprise. "Her Magesty?!"

Venus gave a serious look at her guardian but turned to the Queen and King with a smile. "Some time ago I became the appointed sovereign of Venus, but I shall tell you all about it later. Do you think it will be possible for me to reveal myself?

The rulers looked at each other with a solemn face. The Queen approached the younger sovereign and took her hands in her own; she smiled wearily at her. "My darling I think it better not to reveal your identity to no one. Although things on Earth have been more peaceful, the Council is not as loyal as they once were. They all are out for their own interests."

Venus was still and serious. "Very well, we shall evaluate the situation later on in the talks. Is there any way that I could still get information on these rebellion forces without speaking to the council?"

Both Royals seemed to think long and hard on the matter. Then the Queen smiled. "You should speak with Endymion's aides. They are loyal to us without a question; they all were by his side since childhood. You might have met one of them when you were a child."

"They ­are quite knowledgeable with everything that goes on in the kingdom as they are being trained to be his aides when he becomes King." The King smiled with fondness at her.

"Your Majesties, I beg your pardon. But who is the one that might know her?" Artemis interrupted.

"Oh, General Kunzite. I do believe you two might have met a few times when he came to see Endymion. It was before the incident with your parents that he started coming here; you were but three and he was six back then. I do not believe there is any risk in him recognizing her Lord Artemis."

Artemis remained serious but nodded his head.

"Well then we should head to the ball room. I hope you both have brought your guises. After all I did send word that it was supposed to be a masquerade ball." The Queen almost jumped with excitement when she said this.

"Forgive her, she does very much enjoy masquerade balls. And well, in this case it will work to our benefit as we do not want anyone finding who you are."

"Dear why do you not proceeded to the ball? I'll accompany these two to their rooms so they can change." The Queen then quickly placed the hood back on the small blonde's head and signaled them to follow her.

The prince and his men, now in with regal costumes on, were walking through the gardens towards the grand ball room in silence. "What do you gentlemen make of the Ambassador and his aides?"

"I think it odd that they would want to present a gift with out all the Terran council members present." Nephrite walked behind his liege and spoke with boldness.

"Princeling did you notice that one person in the hood? No one else in his escort had their face hidden." Zoicite just looked back as he thought back to the reception.

"Well that person was small enough to be a woman, perhaps it was his personal aid and he did not want to reveal her. I have to say all his aides were very beautiful… I heard lord Artemis resides in Venus." Jadeite looked up into the sky with a wide smirk in his face.

"Yeah so?" Zoicite looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He had an idea of where their Casanova was going.

"Well if all those girls were Venusians I can't wait till interstellar travel is permitted again." The short haired general gave his friends a large Cheshire-cat smile.

The four men next to him stopped and turned their eyes with exasperation in their faces.

"What?"

"Ever the Casanova Jadeite, truly do you not think of anything else but women?" Kunzite looked sternly at his third in command.

"Ice-King, not everyone can go without female company as long as you." The blonde stared with a smirk at the head general.

The head general paid no heed to his underling's comments and stopped right before entering the ball room. "Kunzite are you not coming inside?" His prince asked behind him.

"I prefer to stay here."

Endymion looked at his head general with dissatisfaction. "Come on Kunz, you barely ever want to join us in any ball. You should learn to enjoy yourself and relax."

The general remained where he was and did not move a muscle. He was not willing to go into the ballroom and have women fawning around him like he was a prize to conquer.

"You could bump into the love of your life you know. If you don't meet people, you'll never settle down." Nephrite chuckled as he knew exactly why his superior did not want to join them.

"Nephrite, I have yet to meet a lady with brains and other interests besides climbing the social ladder. The day I do will be the day I'll settle. However seeing as how that's highly unlikely, I am not willing to waste my time. Have a delightful evening gentlemen." He turned on his heel and headed towards the gardens without one more word.

The four left behind stared off as he disappeared into the dim lights of the garden. "We really have to find him a girl. He's too boring at times." Jadeite looked at his retreating form, sighed and then went into the ball room.

The others sighed as well and went inside.

"No, no. That will not do…" The Queen stared appreciatively at her niece.

Venus stood in front of the Queen with one of her Venusians dresses on. It was a strapless empire waist dress, the top was embroidered with an intricate pattern of vines, leaves and flowers in golden string.

The pastel yellow silk fabric of the skirt fell in cascades around her and reached the floor. It trailed behind her almost as a wedding dress should. She wore her hair down as always, with tiny white flowers in her hair and only a simple pastel orange and yellow mask with two curling feathers on the top right side to hide her face.

Venus's ladies in waiting could not understand why her dress was not suitable. They had always dressed the princess for functions and were always complimented on their job. Everyone said she always looked like the goddess she was.

The princess stared at her reflection, she loved the way her ladies in waiting dressed her. But maybe her aunt was right this was not the regular garb of Earthlings and she might call too much attention upon herself.

"I'm afraid her majesty is right." She turned with a friendly smile to her ladies. "I think it best if the Queen helped me on this. You have done a wonderful job ladies and dressed me like a true Venusians. However if I am not to call any attention upon myself I will have to look like an Earthling."

The girls around her gave a disappointed sigh, they wanted their princess to look like the Goddess she was and impress the Earthlings with her beauty. They curtsied in front of her and stepped back. "Very well your majesty, as you wish."

The Queen smiled, yes she looked like Aphrodite herself, and she wished her niece did not have to hide her identity. "Well my girl, we must hurry, we cannot keep my husband and Artemis waiting for too long."

She opened her door and allowed her own aides to come in, they all started on the young girl. Although this was not the usual dress that a typical lady wore, the Queen's ladies in waiting wondered why the Queen wished them to change this girl's appearance. She looked spectacular as she was, but well the Queen's orders were the Queen's orders after all.

The King looked around the ballroom and saw when Queen came in accompanied with Lord Artemis. However he wondered where the young princess was, he did not see her anywhere.

The Queen approached him with a smile and curtsied in front of him. "My Queen, where is Lord Artemis' escort?"

His spouse smiled and sat on her own thrown by his side. "She will be along in a few minutes."

"Was that the hooded person in the reception mother?" Endymion came to their side with three of his generals beside him.

"Yes my dear, you will soon meet her." The Queen smiled. "Why don't you enjoy yourself in the meantime?"

The King's brows furrowed as he looked at his son and his aids. "Son, where is Lord Kunzite?"

His son sighed and gave a small smile. "You know how he is father. He decided to stay outside and remain vigilant for my safety there." The prince bowed with his aides doing the same and began to retreat. "I you will excuse us father, I think I should tend to our guests." The prince turned and went to speak with dignitaries, and royals alike.

Venus walked through the halls somewhat lost, she knew the general direction for the Ball room. But truly she wasn't sure how to get there. Plus this dress was quite constraining, she started wondering if it had been a good idea to dress as an Earthling. The corset that the earthling women wore was taking her breath away. It was ridiculous for any women, who did have a small waist to show off, to wear, as it did nothing more to your figure than exaggerate a small waist.

She felt like she had now a straw waist, she barely felt oxygen enter her lungs. However the princess kept going. When she turned to her left the blonde stood in front some French-style doors that opened up to a large garden. She was sure that if she followed the building around the garden, she would eventually bump into the Grand Ballroom. That's how regular palace architecture always was.

Kunzite stood far from the ball and watched as the people inside enjoyed themselves dancing. He could see his prince dancing with women, all looking for his attention. Fawning around him like simple ladies without any class or style. He felt himself disgusted and turned his head.

He stood still as he looked out into the gardens and saw a young woman in a white dress lost in thought and admiring the flowers. She moved somewhat awkwardly and slowly in the dress as if she had never worn one, however she still held herself with style and a regal attitude.

She was looking around with awe at the rose garden smelling each flower and touching them with care. He saw she had flowing blond hair held up in part with pins and the rest falling around her shoulders in curls.

Blond hair was not common around the city or even its suburbs…. He decided he would approach her if only to find out where she was from.

Venus continued looking at the flowers, they were so beautiful, all different colors and their smells enchanted her. She hadn't been able to stop herself when she had looked at this part of the garden. It was so beautiful, she heard steps behind her and turned slowly… Ups… maybe she wasn't supposed to be here.

"Milady, are you lost?" As she turned her head with a demure shade of pink on her cheeks she felt like she had been caught red-handed. She turned her head to meet the eyes of the stranger and was frozen on the spot. He had a simple white mask and behind it two grey eyes.

He in turn looked at her intently, those two blue eyes were haunting and reminded him of someone he met long ago. He wasn't sure who, the mask did not allow him to see anything but her eyes; it covered the rest of her face.

"Not quite milord. I was looking for the ballroom when I got distracted by these flowers. They are so beautiful, I've never seen anything quite like them."

He looked at her with curious eyes and she froze, _Oh god did I say something wrong?_. "These roses you mean? These are common flowers around these parts. You must be from far away milady."

Venus gave another demure smile, she really had messed up, she just hoped this gentlemen was just a guest in the Palace for this one night. "I am indeed." She felt herself a bit dizzy and faltered. The man's strong hands held her in place.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Venus couldn't let him know that it was because of the corset, it might be another silly mistake to let him know she never had used one. "Oh just felt a bit under the weather, but I am fine now. Thank you kind sir."

"Then allow me to escort you into the ballroom." Kunzite offered his arm to take the young woman in. It was quite strange but he felt completely curious about her. He forgot for a moment his dislike for noble ladies and their shallow personality.

And as he escorted the woman in, a few people turned their heads as they passed. Indeed the sight of golden hair was strange; for some women it was even stranger to see the platinum haired General in the ballroom with a woman. He soon felt eyes on him but kept his attention on the lady. His prince and the other generals were looking at him in awe.

The feel of their stares brought him back and he turned to them; he would never hear the end of this. It was then he heard a voice next to him and turned to see Lord Artemis looking at her with a serious unreadable face. "Ah you are finally here, come my dear. Thank you…"

"General Kunzite." He put his arm to his chest and bowed lightly, never once taking his eyes of the woman that was before him, who now looked at him with wide eyes. So she knew his name, and seeing as how she also knew Lord Artemis, then she must be part of his escort.

Artemis remained quiet for a second, then gave thanks and took the lady away from him. He stood there seeing them walk away, and there was something in the back of his mind that told him he had to find out who she was. Those baby blue eyes were so familiar…

End of Chapter 1.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this story will continue to float between the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo because it's how I've intended it . You will see that for a while I will concentrate more on what happens in the Silver Millennium but then we'll switch .

Wish I could say that I will update soon, but I've had to rewrite this story when I already had a lot down. My computer crashed sometime ago and I lost a lot from my other stories too u oh well. Cya in the next chapter!

Review if you feel like it I'll appreciate it!


	2. Battles and Pride Chapter 2

Since the day the Silver Millenium council had decided that she could mediate things on Earth as Sailor Venus she had been able to actually do more things as herself… well almost

In the Darkest Hours

Chapter 2 – Battles and Pride

By Minako-chan4

Welcome to the next chapter of our story. Rea thank you so much for your review.

Anyways I thought about it a bit, and seeing as how when I upload the chapters you can't see page breaks or things like that, I decided I'd put everything that goes on in Crystal Tokyo in Italic words. Went back to chapter one and also fixed some things in regards to how our characters are addressed with their noble titles. Just wanted to get it right ;).

Well I hope you guys enjoy!

Character inner monologues or thoughts will be incased in

Events occurring in Crystal Tokyo will be in _Italics_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Silver Millennium- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Venus woke to the sound of curtains being drawn. Her eyes opened and on each side of her bed stood two of her hand maidens. "Good morning your Magesty."

They took a small bow and began to take the covers off of her. She would never get used to his, them helping her get up, bathe, dress, but after all it was Venusian tradition and she'd never do anything to go against it.

"We trust you enjoyed yourself last night at the ball." Her head maiden smiled and began to undress her.

Venus thought back to last night and smirked. It had been interesting; she knew that if she had not stood by Artemis' side all night she might have been taken out to dance by many gentlemen in the ballroom.

There had been enough stares from the male populace to reassure her she'd be the talk of the gossip today in all the lady's lips. Some had even looked at her with jealousy as General Kunzite had asked her to dance with him for the last dance of the night.

She soaked in her warm bath and remembered his kind yet stoic face when he'd asked her. Ladies around her had gasped and murmured. She had only nodded and walked off with him. This man intrigued her, he had such a controlled face; barely gave away any feelings. And his aura remained the same all the time, with all her training, she had not gotten a hint of his feelings.

Their Royal highnesses had insisted that the Ambassador "discover the wonders of Earth". Well it's not like she had never seen them… of course she couldn't remember too well and things had surely changed. She would accompany Artemis as part of the escort.

As if mere thought had invoked him, she heard a knock followed by his voice that passed as a mere whisper through the connecting door. "Your Magesty, we need to talk." The princess stepped out of the tub, one of her hand maidens placing a bathrobe on her and another walking to the door to open it.

"What is it Artemis?" She walked out of the bathroom with her ladies in tow. She could feel his aura and he wasn't quite calm.

"I do not think it wise for you to accompanying me anywhere else… Have you heard the latest palace rumors?" The white haired mauan stared at her with a frown on his face.

"No, I am afraid I have not, I only woke up about an hour ago." She began brushing her hair and calmly looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise and she marveled at the colors that were painted in a sky.

"The court and servants all talk about the blond that stood by my side and danced with the General Kunzite." He approached her but remained at a reasonable distance, protocol demanded that he not approach her further unless she demanded it or allowed it.

A small smile playing in her lips at her guardian's unrest, she turned to him with calm. "So? Palace gossip dies away quickly."

"This will only complicate things, when you do reveal your identity what do you think these rumors might do? Some say you are my mistress, my personal love slave… Others say you are General Kunzite's mistress, the reason why he remains uninterested in others. We cannot allow these rumors to rampage through the palace it could be detrimental to your own reputation later on."

"Artemis, please do not worry, I actually find it amusing." She chuckled a bit and then approached him; she grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, a feeling of calm washed over the guardian.

"Trust me, this will not affect anything, it will eventually die down. Besides I need to see for myself the country to be able to make an assessment of what we can and cannot offer as part of the treaty. Let them believe what they must for now, it will all be resolved later."

The white haired guardian and counselor sighed but bowed his head. "As you wish then, I will proceed to the dining area to meet their royal highnesses."

Venus saw him depart through the door and smirked. Poor old Artemis, he always worried too much; she also hated the way he acted, completely formal whenever there were other people in the room. To her he was a close brother and when they were alone he treated her as his little sister.

But he was right in a way… She had to be sure that because of curiosity no one tried to find out who she was. Palace gossip traveled fast and people would start questioning who the hooded figure in his escort was. There had to be a plausible reason for her to be always covered from the public's eye.

She turned to one of her maids and smiled. "Arisa, I have a job for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Somewhere else in the palace - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How his comrades had managed to corner him in his own office, he did not know. He knew what they were here for, even so, there was no reason he had to speak to them about last night.

"So Kunzite… That was rare, seeing you inside the actual ballroom, usually doesn't happen" Jadeite had been curious since yesterday but Kunzite had managed to avoid him at every turn.

"Correction, it never happens" Nephrite came to his side and sat on the chair by his lead general. "Did your own appearance have something to do with that mystery maiden you escorted, danced with and who accompanied Lord Artemis all night long?"

Kunzite just kept on staring at his papers and ignored his comrades. He was in no mood to indulge in their childish questioning game.

"She did spend the rest of the night by Lord Artemis. It's possible she was the hooded Venusian in his escort. Don't you find it strange as well that the Queen did not call for the unveiling of masks. She usually loves that part of all masked balls she organizes."

Zoicite voiced his thoughts out loud and could see Kunzite briefly frown at his words. The general was surely thinking of it as well. This woman was now palace gossip and some said she was surely his lover or Lord Artemis'. To him it seemed ridiculous for an ambassador to bring his lover along and also to be so secretive of her identity… maybe it was one of his personal aides?

"Oh come on Kunzite at least give your opinion on this matter. You must have given some thought as to who she is, right?" Nephrite stood next to him now staring him in the eye. "You know, the stars would not reveal clearly who she is, only that she is a precious gift, an important person and quite powerful as well… And they did say there is some connection between you both, who is she? You must know."

The ice general lifted his eyesight to his third in command and looked at him as impassive as ever. He stood and walked to the door "Is it not enough that we have to hear ridiculous palace gossip everywhere? Now the three of you are more concerned with it than your duties. I think it is time for another intensive week-long training session… perhaps we can start later today?" He smirked and opened the door only to stop for a second under the door frame. "I believe that breakfast should be ready. Let's go gentlemen."

Zoicite however was not fooled, he noticed how the General seemed off somehow; his usual emotionless mask was marred by two dark bags under his eyes, and training them was more for his benefit. He always did think better when fighting, what better practice than the three of them.

He had known him for years from the military academy, it was only natural that he could tell when his friend was somewhat disturbed; Endymion was the only other one that knew him like the palm of his hand. Perhaps he would talk with him so he could make Kunzite talk as well…

In the mean time they all lamented their cruel fate at the hands of their leader. Kunzite was their leader and friend, but when he wanted them to drop a subject and never discuss again, the leader part would come out and he usually punished them with training.

Said leader walked ahead of them, still quiet but thinking quite thoroughly. Work didn't usually usurp a good night's sleep, at least not the way she had… Truth be told, he hadn't been able to take his mind of the woman he had danced with last night. Her voice was angelic, her eyes hypnotizing, her golden curls fell around her as a halo, her perfect figure beautifully enhanced by the dress she wore; she was glorious.

And were it not for his training he would have never guessed she was actually unfamiliar and uncomfortable in the attire she wore. The slight awkwardness she displayed when moving in the corset was evident, only Earth put their women through such torture. She was surely from Venus, the same cloaked figure who had come with Lord Artemis… there was no doubt about it.

For some reason she was very familiar to him too, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her, but he had met few Venusians in his life. I know I have seen those eyes before… The young princess of Venus had that same look, smile and aura to her… But the Council would not allow her to return to Earth so soon, would they? He sighed and kept on walking, it was something he had to find out for sure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later the royal family, a few of the council members and the Venusian ambassador with his escort were on their way to the first Duchy nearest to the capital. The golden princess rode inside the carriage with her ladies in waiting and gave a sight, how she wished she were allowed to ride those beautiful creatures.

She carefully stared out the window to see the men that rode on horses beside the carriage. But in this planet it was un-lady-like for a noble woman to actually ride a horse, especially on long trips. Ridiculous and unpractical if you ask me, you get everywhere faster if everyone just rides a horse instead of a carriage. I've seen it.

She smiled warmly as a small memory came back to her, one of the few she had from her childhood and one she was very fond of. Her parents and her ridding on the seaside near a large estate, she couldn't remember where exactly it was, and she knew for sure it wasn't the Terran Castle.

The structure was not as large as the Terran Palace, but still a castle none the less, it was on a cliff overlooking the ocean. She remembered the breeze of the ocean blowing against her hair, and the thrill of ridding with her horse into the ocean.

She knew she had loved ridding with her mother and father. She had a feeling that other people might have accompanied them, but the memories were so blurry that the only people she could tell apart were her parents. She faintly remembered children's voices, but could never remember who they were or if they were near.

All that really mattered to her was remembering things about her parents. Even if they were sporadic specks of short and distant memories, she treasured each and every one of them. Would she ever remember everything that happened to her before her parent's death? She hoped so, even if it meant reliving their death, she was sure that it was worth recovering all of her memories.

The carriage finally slowed which must mean they had started approaching the city. The temperature had been gradually rising and as she opened the flap to the outside she felt a gush of hot air enter. It was not far from the capital, only eight hours away by carriage. It was intriguing anyone would want to live under these harsh conditions. There was no vegetation nearby and no water sources.

She frowned slightly it was mid-day… out in a desert the temperature was lower earlier in the day or late in the afternoon. Had we actually galloped here we might have gotten here in half the time she sighed as the carriage stopped. The young princess placed her hood on and prayed that the palace where they would stay was cool on the inside or she would need to dress with less coverage.

The door then flung open and as she was about to step out, she came face to face with the "Ice General" who was offering her his hand to climb down.

She turned her head quickly downwards so he could not really see her. He was not to know yet who she was, there was a general idea in her mind of the circumstances she might reveal her identity… well probably not the way the council or Artemis expected.

The blond princess was hesitant to accept help from this man, but she knew that men on Earth often attempted to be very courteous with women and were she to reject him, he could take offense; she had no intention of offending anyone just yet.

Meanwhile the man in front of her remained with his hand extended forwards. He did not allow to show how uncomfortable he was that she had not allowed him to see much.

He hoped she would turn her face to see him, at least then he might have a better inkling of how this woman looked like. Was she was the same woman whom he had danced with? Was she the Venusian princess he had met in his childhood? That was highly unlikely…

The woman took his offered hand and climbed down, the other ladies in tow. Not once did she utter a word but she did curtsy to thank him, then she moved on towards the castle. Well… it seemed like finding out who she was might be more complicated than he had initially thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Crystal Tokyo _ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_She remembered that moment… The moment he had peaked her interest and the moment he chose to begin his extensive investigation of her… She had initially managed to avoid him it had not been that hard, his sole responsibility had been to watch over his prince and worry about his world. _

_Now she really wished she could avoid him as easily, but of course he worked alongside her so it was virtually impossible. Well it was her fault anyways for hiring him…_

_She sat behind her desk and refocused on her work. Chibi Usa's birthday was coming up and she had asked the Senshi to give her reports on what they were planning for the party, the several reports were now in front of her awaiting her approval. _

_She had assigned them tasks that would best suit them and their busy schedules. Hotaru had volunteered to help Makoto plan the food for the banquet and anything related with the service staff. Rei and Haruka were in charge of the security and the layout for the event. Amy and Setsuna would create and revise the guest list and arrange the decorations. And Michiru, being as good as she was with the press, would handle the publicity. _

_She did little changes on their plans really, her Senshi knew exactly what she thought was appropriate and what was not. She just required the reports to know what was going on in a summarized way and still have enough time to continue with her own work. _

_She was interrupted with a knock on her door. "Come in."_

_Kunzite stepped in with some more paperwork on his hands. "Lady Venus this is what's urgent in the agenda for next May. Our meeting with their highnesses is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon to discuss it all and her Royal Highness's birthday arrangements. I have given them the reports to read and made a BIG emphasis on READ it by tomorrow."_

_She felt her lip twist in a small smile, the reports for the things going on in May, well May was still a good ten months away. She knew they'd read what the Senshi had planned for her daughter… as to the other reports… well they might just browse through them quickly. _

_A small laugh almost broke through when she thought of Mamoru's and Usagi's reaction at receiving the huge, heavy, almost back-breaking reports they gave them to read in only one day. And what they might have to say tomorrow about them. _

_Before Kunzite's arrival she had only managed to keep up with matters that were about three months away. Now with him around she could really do all the amount of work she always wanted. She grabbed the first few pages in the batch he had brought and began making notes she would later use. "Good, I just hope the King and Queen will spare us the speech on 'The meaning of the word summarize'." _

_She actually heard a chuckle from him and she raised her eyesight in curiosity. "You know they will always remind us as long as you do not authorize the summarizing of all reports."_

"_Well then I guess it's pointless really, we all know I won't summarize those reports because I believe they should know ALL the details." He gave her a tender smile which made her blush and turn her head as quickly as possible. Those smiles were weakening to her; they brought her down to her knees and made her heart work in overdrive. She wondered if she really hid their effect as effectively as she hoped she did._

_She forced her mind to calm down and continued to work on the reports. However a few minutes passed and she could still feel his presence. She turned and in his eyes she could see he wanted to say something and it was something that if he did not approach today he would surely approach tomorrow. _

_The golden Senshi stood up and walked around the desk to where the General was. "Yes General? There is something on your mind?"_

_He closed the distance between them and she felt her heart beat slightly faster. He stared at her eyes calmly but intensely and she could almost feel like he was searching for answers. "Venus, is there something that I could do… I mean… Maybe I can take up some more work so you can rest properly?"_

_She froze, although he wasn't saying it in so many words, she knew he wanted her to talk about what really bothered her and not if he could help with the incredible amount had too much work she had to do. It was one of the subjects that they both avoided, for the simple reason that he knew that in her leader role she would never bother anyone else with her problems… still he had asked. And somewhere deep down she wanted to tell him, but…_

_He slowly put a hand on her cheek and she could feel the warmth from his touch. She found herself wanting to be embraced by his strong arms. In a split fraction of a second she felt the pull to lean into his hand and tell him everything. It was those words that came into her mind that stopped her 'You will never find love.'_

_Her eyes became cool as they usually were and she took several steps back. The golden Senshi quickly returned to her desk. The quick look of hurt that passed through Kunzite's eyes went unnoticed as she refused to lift her eyes again. "It is not necessary general I have just had a lot on my mind with the princess's birthday. I will continue with my work for a while and then go rest."_

_He couldn't bring himself to say anything more so he bowed lightly and left the room without another word. His princess refused to talk to him, and he knew it was slowly killing them both. Most of his memories from their previous life had been there since the moment he had been resurrected. _

_He had been a child with the prospect and hope of being able to see his love again, to redeem himself in her eyes. Up to this moment in time though, he had been unable to do so apparently. And as long as she couldn't forgive him for his transgressions, he could not forgive himself for them either. _

_Would she doom them both to a solitary life? _

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - End of chapter 2 - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know this is shorter than what I usually write, but it seemed like the best place to stop. Well I'll still concentrate on Minako's character and the generals, in chapters to come I will start introducing the Senshi and perhaps some chapters on their relationships (that wont happen anytime soon though, you're warned).

Next chapter I will also write some more on what happens in Chibi Usa's party and Minako's memories of her trips on Earth.

I wanted to thank the one person who has reviewed and those who've added this story to their alert list. I also want to thank those that have read it I'd like to beseech you to make some reviews. If you feel like reviewing I'll appreciate it ! If there's anything that you think might make things clearer, in regards to syntaxes, or formatting or just the storyline, I'll appreciate any input. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!!

Cya next chapter! Kisses Minako ;).


	3. Desert and Life Chapter 3

In the Darkest Hours

Chapter 3- Desert and life.  
By Minako-chan4

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon and do not profit from my story in any way.

Character inner monologues or thoughts will be incased in **

Events occurring in Crystal Tokyo will be in _Italics_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Silver Millennium - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duke Zoicite's land… well it was incredibly hot, and quite intriguing. She looked out her bedroom window and could appreciate some of the aqueduct systems that ran into the city. Even though they were in the middle of the dessert, plant life prospered; the emerald green colors of trees and shrubbery was testimony to their extensive planning and efficient design.

She wondered how they managed to retain so much water in the city when obviously they probably got a minimum amount of rainfall a year. It just had to be underground waterways.

She could tell that several kilometers away there were reflective structures. Perhaps they were solar energy storage systems. No… these buildings didn't have any apparent energy output that went into the city… They had some aqueducts entering them, so they had to be the installations where they had their crops or where they stored the water… right?

Venus stood up and walked about her living quarters. The room was minimalist, yet elegant. The Venusian party had been escorted to their chambers so they could refresh themselves. That had been about an hour ago… how long could it possibly take to prepare dinner? She was expected to remain in her room as she was not allowed to reveal herself as Princess of Venus, how dull.

However her incessant waiting and limited participation would end soon. She gave a small smirk and ran through the steps of her plan, there might be some complains from the Silver Alliance, Artemis too, but it would solve many issues. And she knew that no matter what she decided, the Queen had absolute faith in her.

She was no fool and knew that men on Earth did not hold women in high esteem; the Terran council would soon have a different idea of what women were if she had her way.

She shunned the way men on Earth treated women… trophies or dolls to be taken care of. Even Queen Hera was not taken seriously when in Council, she remained silent and still. She was in charge of trivial things: balls, palace decorations, and many more meaningless tasks that paid no tribute to her abilities. Luckily for her, her King saw her in a different light and when not with any other company, he asked her for her opinion.

She turned to her closet and looked at her wardrobe. Tonight she would take care of everything; her maids knew her plan thoroughly and would follow her orders. Lunch would be served soon and then the Terran royal family and council would take Artemis on tour around the city.

A hot breeze blew in through her opened window and brought her out of her thoughts.

By the position of the sun she presumed it was about four o'clock in the afternoon… possibly two more hours till they left. A knock on her door was heard and her maids entered with her food.

"Milady dinner has started and the Queen sent this for you, unfortunately she could not join you." Her four maids placed several trays with different foods on her table. She eyed everything and smiled, her "auntie" was having cooks prepare different foods from all over Earth for her.

The Queen had taken seriously the task of showing all that the planet had to offer. She had told her that each night she would be presented with a different type of cuisine. With her food also came a stack of papers with information and drawings of the places where it was made.

She sat on her chair, took one dish, placed the papers next to her food and began her meal while she read it all. It would take her some time, maybe two hours, but she gladly read everything she received. The more information she gathered the better an ambassador and leader of the Senshi she felt.

Her maidens sat on the floor and examined their ruler; they remained quiet so they wouldn't disturb her. But they all held similar thoughts would this work? How trustworthy were these people? On early mornings or whenever they found time they would go out into the city and learn all they could.

It was a ritual they followed in Venus, their lady always wanted to be informed of what went on in the realm. When she finished her meal, she would ask them about all they heard and saw. They knew that whenever they arrived on a new planet the important thing was to learn everything they could: about the way of life; the culture and arts; the way people viewed their rulers; agriculture; commerce; etc.

They had always felt content in gaining more knowledge; getting to know the people… but right now they were worried. They had been hearing rumors amongst the maids of unbalanced people in the surrounding cities who had sudden outbursts of anger and madness and claimed that the Alliance was evil and lustful for power.

As ridiculous as these accusations were, they seemed to make people weary. The Alliance had isolated Earth a long time ago, and although some people still remembered that it was due to the Murder of the rulers of Venus, others did not remember.

The peace talks that were now taking place were dissipating all those doubts.

Most people on Earth seemed glad that after all this time the decision to isolate Earth was being reconsidered. The people were joyous that they might share the peace and resources that the Alliance had once shared.

All four maids could see the urgency with which their own Queen wanted to start an amicable relationship with Earth. She wished for peace to extend through out every corner of the Solar System. What would happen if it wasn't possible…?

"…adies…Ladies!" Four heads turned to stare at their Queen, they flushed in embarrassment for being to self absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Is something troubling you? You are like sisters and I would like to know what disturbs you." She placed the papers on the table and turned to her ladies in-waiting. "Well?"

They all stared at each other and it was the head maiden, Arisa, who spoke. "Your majesty, we have heard talk in the palace… well… comments about the people's unrest on the purpose of our visit, of the intentions that the Silver Alliance may hold."

The young Queen remained serious and urged her maiden to continue.

"They have doubts and misconceptions on who we are and what we strive for"

"And these rumors disturb you all?" Venus moved to sit on the floor in front of her maidens and smiled kindly. "Do not worry, that is why I am here, they will know who we are. And that is why we must do what I have planned. If I am to make a difference, I need the respect of these people as well."

The four young girls nodded and smiled, they had complete confidence in their Queen. And she would do anything for her own country and her liege.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_Crystal Tokyo_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -

_It was a life time ago that she had loved Kunzite freely. Iit had been a life time ago that she had been truly happy, and now everything seemed so bereft. Her life was monotonous and was solely based on routine. _

_She felt empty… things that once gave her joy, were no longer filling. Protecting the Royal family and Earth no longer made her forget her pain. What would she do now?_

_She looked at herself in the mirror, always in her Sailor Senshi costume… She lifted up her hair with her hands and gave the tiniest smile, she once fixed herself up for important events. She would present herself in court as more than Sailor Venus the Lead Senshi and protector, she was once Princess Venus or Lady Minako._

_Why had she stopped? When had she stopped being Princess Venus or plain old Minako? A couple hundred years ago probably, when she had started having those dreams of the past and of Kunzite. Things had only gone down-hill when he'd appeared in her life about a year ago._

_She turned when she heard a knock on her door. "Milady, the guests will be arriving soon."_

_She sighed and let go of her hair, Sailor Venus, sworn to duty, never to love… that was her now. The moment Kaitou Ace had told her her fortune, she had renounced to anything else. There was but one constant in her life, that she should always protect her princess._

_She walked out her bedroom and through the main hallway to the reception area in the Grand Ballroom. Everyone else was there already, the girls in ball gowns, the guys in tuxedo. Serenity, Endymion and Chibi-Usa by the throne room dressed in their finest, tailored specially for this event by a new talented designer. _

_She used to think about that… worry about finding the best designer to make her clothes. Now there was only her uniform, the outfit she wore day in and day out. She caught her old lover through the rim of her eye… even Kunzite had replaced his uniform for a tuxedo.. _

_She gave a long sigh and descended the stairs. Sailor Venus passed by Serenity, Endymion and Chibi-Usa and paid her respects; protocol always a priority. However her Queen stood and leaned into her ear to admonish her. "Why must you insist in wearing your Senshi uniform Minako? This is a party, you should relax."_

_She had no answer for her queen, at least not one that she could voice out. She gave her ruler a half smile and went to take her place next to the other Senshi so that she may greet all guests. How could she explain that the only moment she felt strong was when she dressed as Sailor Venus? That she no longer knew who she was and the only thing that gave her some identity was to be Sailor Venus._

_No she couldn't explain any of it, they couldn't know that she had no strength in her anymore. Were it not for her duty, she would have lost herself completely and… well who knows what might have happened._

_She remained in her place as they greeted the guests that came into the Grand Ballroom. Everyone treated her with respect and decorum. She remained there till the last guests arrived along with Kunzite, the others having abandoned them half an hour ago to mingle. _

_She did not give the General a second glance and slipped away as covertly as she could. In these events polite small-talk was warranted and she was in no mood to do that much less with her Senshi or the Shitenou… perhaps finding heads of state and discussing political matters would deter them from approaching her. _

_And it did, for most of the night the only who approached her was Kunzite, curse the man and curse her for making him her second. Of course he would come to participate in these conversations!_

_Then, thank god, came the moment when the princess received her gifts. She pardoned herself and went to take her place at the left of her Queen. _

_There were many extravagant gifts fit for the young princess. However none pleased her more than the gift of the young man that was courting her. _

_Endymion eyed the boy seriously, while Serenity stared at them with mirth, warmth and happiness. Chibi-Usa almost threw herself into the boy's arms when he opened the little red-velvet box. He presented her with a golden necklace with a beautiful pendant made in the shape of a golden rose. _

_It was no secret that the young princess loved the rose gardens, so the gift fit her. As soon as all the presents were opened everyone went back to the party but Venus kept a close eye on Chibi-Usa, tonight, she felt, would be a special night. _

_She smiled when she saw them dancing in each other's arms, the princess looked so happy. It was close to midnight that he escorted her to the balcony. The Senshi of love remained in the shadows and made sure they were given privacy. _

_It was then and there that the boy proposed to her. Venus smilled at the prospect of a happy life for her little princess. Serenity's child showed the same enthusiasm her mother once held, she all but squealed and jumped on the poor unsuspecting boy._

"_Why not allow yourself that kind of happiness Venus?" _

_She did not need to turn around, to know it was Artemis. He came into her line of vision and stared at her from her left side. _

"_It is not meant to be, you know that." She still stared tenderly at the young lovers. _

"_Just because Ace told you long ago that you would never find love does not mean that he placed a curse or doomed you to live a life of solitude." He stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're hurting yourself and him too, and as much as I dislike him, I know he'd make you happy if you gave him a chance."_

_The Love goddess turned to look at the stars. "I can't Artemis, it is not about what he did, it is about what I did." She turned to him and gave him a weak smile. She turned on her heals and went back into the Ballroom before he could say anything else. _

_The rest of the night she would watch over her Queen and King._

_---------- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- -- -- - - - -- ---- - - -- - ---- - -- -- -- - ----- -- - - - --- - - --- - - - - -- _

_Kunzite on the other hand paid no real attention to anything else in the ballroom, except her. Standing next to her charge, he saw her smile and utter prayers whenever she saw a couple kiss or express love. *Always the love goddess, taking care of lovers everywhere, but what about us?* He gave a long exasperated sigh. _

_He sat down at a table where the other Shitenou and Senshi were to begin his meal; the two Mauan guardians had joined them and were camly chatting. But he didn't feel like joining in the conversation or celebration. _

_The ice general was surprised then Mars came directly towards him and sat by his side. She first gave him a hard look and then turned to Venus. She remained silent and stared on pensively at her friend. "She's always been like that… always worrying about everyone else first. She's dead set on sacrificing herself for everyone's happiness. She made that decision a long time ago, but neither of us knows exactly why… she has never said anything, and neither has Artemis although I am pretty sure he knows."_

"_She would not tell any of you because as a leader, she cannot allow herself to show any weakness."_

"_And you follow the same mantra, correct? What about your feelings? You are human beings entitled to feel, hurt, love... Will you both lock that away?"_

_He turned to Mars and saw the concern and sincerity in her eyes, she was worried for them both. "If she wishes it so I will not go against her."_

_The dark haired lady's face turned sour. "So you will leave it as it is? It is destroying you both and I really can't understand how either of you can live like this! Why don't you just tell her how you feel?! Don't you care for her?! This might very well kill her! " The rest of the people in the table had turned with the Martian's outburst._

_The white-haired general looked at her intensely with an angered frown. "Do not assume you know how I feel about her, I'd do anything to make her happy."_

"_Then do something about it goddamn it!" Mars stood up from her chair and strode off to the balcony fuming and cursing, Jadeite gave chase to her, but not before throwing him a disapproving glance. The others remained silent and after a while resumed their talking. _

_Why couldn't they understand? Things between them had never been simple in the past, and now they were worst._

_The ice general knew what Mars said was true, this was slowly killing them both… but how could a man fix something when he wasn't sure what the problem was? Venus would not talk with him… and although he assumed that he was the problem…Artemis had assured him he wasn't. So what was tormenting her? _

_He heard a growl to his right side and heard Artemis shout out "What is HE doing here!?" He turned but caught only a glimpse of the Mauan striding off furious towards the throne with Luna in tow asking what was wrong. The other people in the table turned to each other curiously at first and then stood to follow. _

_Whoever Artemis had seen he was not happy._

_- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- -- - --- - -- - - ----- ------- - - --- -- - - --- ---- -- - ------- -- --- - --- - -- - _

_Venus stood a few meters from the Royal couple and smiled when she saw Chibi-Usa approach them with her fiancé in tow. The young girl was glowing and was surely nervous about what, how and when to tell her parents about the engagement. It couldn't be easy trying to figure out what to say to your overprotective father. _

_The love goddess met her eyes and the young princess approached her with a shy attitude." Minako-sama, might I seek your council?"_

_The older woman smiled, this girl was one of the few who still called her by her old name. It gave her a warm feeling as if the girl saw her as an aunt or older sister. _

_Venus got closer to the couple and whispered. "I'd recommend you'd leave the announcement of this news for later. Now would not be the best time to tell your father about the engagement." _

_The pink-haired girl and her betrothed stared at her first in awe and surprise. For Venus it was fun catching lovers by surprise, she had people wonder about the way she acquired information, most of them not knowing it was because she had ears everywhere. _

"_I will speak to your father first to prep him for the news… tomorrow probably. You should bring your fiancé with you so that he may ask for your hand properly. Now go have fun while the night lasts." She started ushering them both towards the steps but halted when one of the council members approached the royal family. _

"_Your majesties, your highness, I wish the princess a most joyful birthday and wish to present my son who wished to give you all presents."_

_Venus stepped closer to their majesties; her mood still light from the good news. She saw how the Queen's face lit up and so did Small Lady's (the Queen, even though much more mature now, would still show that mirth and childish exterior that characterized her when young when presents were concerned). _

"_Oh isn't that wonderful Chibi-Usa?! More presents!" Venus could almost see the King face fault at his Queen's antics. She could only chuckle; she then turned her head as the Council-member's son came into view._

_The Venusian's face fell to the floor; her blood turned cold; she had the impression that the others were approaching the council member from behind, but she could not know for sure as her gaze was fixated on the man in front of them._

_Like a ghost from her past he came back to haunt her, a situation she had been dreading but secretly wanting. Memories came rushing back, and old feelings of frustration, fear and anxiety surged through her being. _

_His name came out as no more than a whisper and she was sure no one had heard her. But he turned his blue eyes towards her and smiled "Kaitou Ace…"_

******** ** * ************** End of Chapter 3 ************************************

Phew! Thought I'd never find a suitable ending for this chapter n_n had so many more ideas fluttering about, but I think this is the best end I could think of. I think I must have read this chapter about five times before I felt comfortable with everything that happens. Hope you liked it!

I know it's been a while since I last updated anything. I apologize to all you nice people who still read my fics. I've had to deal with LOTS of things at home and then work also, and I'm just sorta coping n_nU.

But well I'm working night shifts and have some more time on my hands, so I hope to update soon. I think it's fair to say that maybe in two weeks you'll see a new chapter for this story. And possibly some other; this one just comes easier because I can identify with this Minako's feelings.

Thanks again for your time! All reviews are welcome!

Cya next chapter! Minako-chan.


	4. Unwinding Chapter 4

In the Darkest Hours

Chapter 4- Unwinding.

By Minako-chan4

Hi guys and welcome to another exciting episode of my story. Although I've though up all the plot and no one can take credit for it but me ;P, I wanna make it clear I do not own Sailor Moon and do not profit from my story in any way.

Remember:

Character inner monologues or thoughts will be incased in **

Events occurring in Crystal Tokyo will be in _Italics_

_Last chapter:_

_His name came out as no more than a whisper and she was sure no one had heard her. But he turned his blue eyes towards her and smiled "Kaitou Ace…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_Crystal Tokyo_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -

_It felt so unreal to have him here, and although she wished in part that he was in fact an illusion, she couldn't shake the feeling that this was destiny and there was a purpose for his appearance. _

_Artemis stared on at the man he knew well, the man that tormented Venus in her dreams. The man who'd made her who she was now. *How dare he come here?*_

_The Queen and Princess of Crystal Tokyo were too absorbed in looking at the boxes the man bore, to notice that all eyes were on Venus herself. Her friends wondered where she knew this man from, why he caused such great effect on her. And the man felt himself give a warm smile for he remembered everything, who she was and what had happened in another life. _

"_This is my son Adonis Brakein, a great and gifted designer your Majesties." The Council-member bowed and made his son bow with him, the short-white-haired man turned his attention finally to his rulers._

"_It is an honor and pleasure to meet the rulers of our country. Please accept these gifts as my tribute to you fine ladies and I hope that in the future I might have the opportunity to serve you." He gave the Queen and Princess the boxes and they both marveled at the beautiful gowns that were in them. Embroidered with silver threads and precious stones, they were really marvelous creations. _

"_Oh dear me! This is gorgeous Adonis-san! You must definitely come again and help us enlarge our wardrobe!" Serenity stood and placed the dress in front of her. "Endymion isn't it beautiful!?"_

"_Yes my love, it is." The King however turned his gaze again to Venus who had not moved and remained as pale as a sheet. It was truly odd…_

"_Venus you must meet with this man and arrange it so that he may come again!"_

_It was when her Queen spoke to her that all reason came back. Venus turned and nodded her head in agreement. _

_Artemis who was fuming behind his charge spoke up with boldness "I shall take care of it your highness, there is no need to bother Lady Venus with this, after all there is much more she needs to do."_

_Said golden woman turned to Artemis with the coldest stare anyone had seen and the Mauan shrunk underneath her blue eyes. She then turned to the man in front of her and with an impassive face responded. "It will be a pleasure Brakien-san. Shall we arrange a meeting tomorrow?"_

_The man kneeled in front of her and kissed her hand. "It will be a pleasure your highness, and may I say that the Avatar of Venus has only grown more beautiful since the last time we met?"_

_Everyone remained quiet, except the Council member who embarrassed by his son's actions pulled him up, made a quick apology for his antics and took him away. They could all hear him chastise his son and ask him about his rude and strange comment. He had never introduced him in court._

_Venus did not stare after his departing figure, but rather at the small golden box that lay in the hand he had kissed. Chibi-Usa being as curious as she was, neared the Senshi._

"_What is that Minako-sama? Do you know Brakien-san? What did he give you? Oh how romantic!"_

_Venus looked at the young woman void of any feelings, it was as if a cold bucket of water had been poured on her. She turned the box to examine it; she stopped when she saw it had words engraved in the bottom. Small-lady who was close enough to see it, read it out loud. "To match the gift from long ago"._

_Venus slowly turned the box and opened it, inside lay a golden necklace with pendant (a small golden cage in the shape of her planet's sign, with a white pearl inside of it)…*The ring…He remembers the ring…*_

_The love goddess held her breath as she reached for her pocket and took out the ring she kept hidden inside a small velvet box … she carried it with her to remind her of his fortune… why was he here? _

_She could not feel and didn't notice the others now watching her every move. She did not see Artemis pained face or Kunzite's pensive frown. To everyone who did not know him, this man was a mystery. _

_Then they were startled when Venus finally shock from her daze and turned a hard gaze on her guardian. "Study. NOW." And she took off quickly with him in tow. _

_The rest of the Senshi and Shitennou remained silent and speechless. What was wrong with Venus? Where did she know this man from? Mars vaguely remembered that ring from before Crystal Tokyo, Venus had worn it on occasions. _

_So it was he that had given it to her… but how could he be alive from back then? No earthling lived that long, not even with the benefits of living under the rule of Serenity. Then, was he a reincarnation that remembered? Just like they were?_

_Mars felt somehow that this man was important to her friend, to her future... Her guts told her he was someone she had to find out more about, so without a word she chased after them._

"_Rei wait! Where are you going?" So Jadeite followed._

_The two other senshi just turned to each other, then their Queen and then the direction in which the others had departed. The taller brunette maiden looked to her Mercurian friend "What's up with them?"_

"_I think I know his face from somewhere…" Thought Zoicite out loud._

"_What? From where love?" Mercury looked at Zoi expectantly with some hope, perhaps he could explain what was going on._

"_I feel the same way as well …But I'm quite sure I've never met him in this life." Nephrite neared the Senshi._

"_You think he might be from the Silver Millennium?" Endymion was just as curious as the others, he too thought the face looked familiar and if they all sort of remembered him, then he had to have been alive during the Silver Millennium as his guards had only lived as "regular people" with him during that time._

"_He looks so much like Kaitou Ace… How dreamy… "_

_All heads turned to the Queen when they heard her. She looked at them as a deer caught by headlights. "What?"_

"_What did you call him?" Kunzite approached her with wide eyes and a determined face._

_The Queen looked at him inquiringly. "I said he looks like Kaitou Ace, he was an idol when we were young. From before this, from before we awoke as senshi."_

"_Your highness, Kaitou Ace worked for the Dark Agency. His name back then was Danburite and from what we know… he died at the hands of Sailor V." Zoicite turned to the two other Shitennou with a serious face. "Is it possible he reincarnated? What could he possibly want with Lady Venus?"_

_Kunzite now turned in the direction Venus had gone and hurried down the hallways. He had to know what this man's intentions were… if he really was Kaitou Ace.. what he wanted of her. If she had killed him, and he remembered, perhaps he wanted vengeance on her… He couldn't have an enemy running around, much less an enemy who would harm her. _

_--------------- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - --- ---- - - -- - - - --- -- - - - --- --- -- - --- --- --- -- ----- -- - - - - - -- _

_Behind him the door slammed shut; no one else was in the room and he hadn't closed the door… it could only be his charge that had used telekinesis…she only did that when she was furious._

_She gave a loud sigh to gain some control and then turned to look at Crystal Tokyo through large French-style windows "Well?" _

_Silence remained for a couple of minutes until Artemis had gathered up his thoughts on how to approach this. "I don't want him near you. I don't trust him. He remembers his past life and he shouldn't! People who reincarnate usually don't remember!"_

_Venus tensed and then seemingly calmed down. She looked to the city lights thoughtful and then turned to look at her friend. "So you've meet him before this then."_

_Her guard remained still and quiet. _

"_I will investigate this on my own, he's here for a reason and I must find it out by myself. He's part of MY past and I don't want you interfering Artemis. Understood?"_

_Artemis nodded his head and turned to leave. Her soft voice calling to him stopped him briefly, "Thank you for worrying though."_

_He couldn't answer back… so he proceeded to leave the room. How could she be so calm? Why did she want to speak to him again? He opened the door and bumped into the face of Mars and her lover. The Senshi and Shitennou looked at him seriously. How much had they heard?_

_Kunzite appeared from the end hallway walking quickly and had his face marred by a frown. The other two noticed him, but Mars only grabbed his arm and pulled him into another room. _

_--------------- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - --- ---- - - -- - - - --- -- - - - --- --- -- - --- --- --- -- ----- -- - - - - - -- _

_In her study Venus looked out the windows again and then at the box that held the necklace. "Why are you back? Is it to remind me of my duty?"_

_She gave a long sigh and turned to her computer, for starters she had to know more about him. Artemis was right, regular people didn't remember their past life. They were the exception, and probably because they were tied to the Silver Crystal… Then again, when they'd first met he also remembered the Silver Millennium…Said that they were promised to each other in some way… was that why? Was he the one meant for her?_

_She tapped away on her computer and quickly found information about Adonis Brakien. Venus read it all and made mental notes on when he'd been born, where, how long ago he'd been in business, and things of such. Then she took down his store's telephone number and direction. Tomorrow as soon as she was done with her important meetings, she would meet him. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Silver Millennium - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Venus smiled, from her vintage point she could observe the escort walk through the city. They had just now departed and were starting the tour. It was amazing the amount of people that could be found on the streets after night fall. Did this city live during the night only?

She jumped from roof-top to roof-top with the stealth of a cat. No one on the streets noticed the shadow following the royal escort. And everyone was so absorbed in showing Artemis the market and the architecture, they didn't think to watch what was around them. *Pathetic, one should always be aware of one's surroundings*. Well it worked to her advantage, of course it helped that she knew how to mask her aura so that it resembled that of the people of Earth. And as it gave of no negative feelings, people wouldn't think twice to turn her way.

Even though people couldn't read auras as she did, everyone had the latent ability. It was like when people waited for a friend and suddenly turned around just as they were arriving. Or when you walked at night and felt uneasy, then just as you turn the corner you find a strange looking man a few feet away (obviously an assailant).

However advanced aura reading was an ability only practiced by Venusians and it was probably because they placed high importance in knowing how to control emotions and being sensitive towards other people.

What she was doing now though -modifying her aura, or extending her senses so she could feel beings in the furthest corners of the universe-, was a skill only passed on to direct blood relatives of the Venusian Royal family.

This same ability had made her the perfect choice for Leader of the Senshi and Ambassador to the Silver Millennium. She could unmask traitors, advice and soothe the auras of her rulers so they could make judgments with objective minds (no anxiety, no worries and no hatred).

Now she had to use it to allow these meetings to go smoothly and to ensure a peaceful relationship between Earth and the Silver Alliance.

She jumped into a dark, closed and empty alleyway, and proceeded to walk closer to the party then she had before. She had to get closer now, time was nearing to set her plan motion.

She kept hearing what they told Artemis through their connection. Now would come the tricky part, they would begin to enter buildings. She of course couldn't follow them inside the smaller buildings, and would have to wait outside if she wanted to rouse no suspicion.

But by the time she had entered the third or fourth building, she noticed General Kunzite and the three men under his command begin to fall behind the escort and to take positions on strategic sides around the group.

The four began to discretely and inadvertently look around them for traces of the intruder. It was so amusing to Venus, they still did not know where exactly she was. How interesting, that they had sensed her before she'd expected them too, she thought she might need to linger around for another day or two before they began sensing her.

Perhaps one of them had powers she was unaware of? Well, soon it would be her chance to make her appearance, they were approaching one of those large domes she had seen when she had entered the city that day. This would be fun, the place was big enough, and she was curious as to what was in there.

The escort went in but one of the generals lingered at the entrance, the tall-brown-haired general stayed at the door… what was his name…? "Nephrite…" He seemed strong, agile, carried a long sword with him… well it might be interesting to toy with him first…

Venus leapt onto the top of the dome in one quick stride and watched through the few panels that were transparent as the escort proceeded. She looked around her and found that a few of these panels could open up, the purpose ventilation surely.

Her senses were at their height; she not only paid attention to what the scientist was telling Artemis she also kept her aura sensing abilities amplified so she could feel everyone around her.

She opened one of the panels carefully and used the solid thin tubing that was suspended on the ceiling of the roof to balance herself across to the highest tree. The escort was already in the next room so it would be no problem to climb down without them hearing.

She now knew that this was definitely where they grew their crops, and chuckled triumphantly when the scientist uttered the word "greenery". Was she good at figuring out stuff or what? She reached the nearest tree, *Oh a mango tree! My favorite Terran fruit!* and just before she climbed down she turned towards the entrance to see if she was at an appropriate distance from General Jadeite.

The golden goddess's smile widened just before she let herself go *Perfect.* The tree made a minimum amount of noise as she fell through the thinner branches and onto one of the thicker branches.

Venus saw as the General turned his sight indoors; now he knew she was here.

_--------------- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - --- ---- - - -- - - - --- -- - - - --- --- -- - --- --- --- -- ----- -- - - - - - -- _

"What the?" Nephrite stepped indoors and could have sworn she heard noises inside the greenery. Nah… it was impossible, there were no entrances any regular human could get through, without passing through the front door… Alright so maybe they weren't dealing with a normal human being…

He quickly unsheathed his sword and walked towards the noise. The dark-haired general though he'd seen a shadow jump from a top branch of one of the mango trees and onto the floor. Was it an animal of some sort? *No one can fall like that on the ground after letting themselves drop from that height… Has to be a stray animal… maybe a cat…?*

As slyly as he was able to, he creped to where he'd last seen the figure, he could handle this on his own. There were no better trained men than he and the four that guarded Endymion. No burglar, no thief, and no assassin stood a chance against them. And he'd get this one.

He swung his sword in a wide arc horizontally to where he was sure the figure stood and saw it side step with ease. He quickly began to attack head on, but the figure kept side stepping much to his chagrin. Who the hell was this man!?

"Stop! Who are you!? What are you doing here!? You have no authorization to be here!" But the harder he tried to hit the character the faster it moved, he saw a sheath peak from underneath the clothing and worried even more. If he knew how to use the sword as fast as he moved he was in trouble. But why wasn't he attacking?

He had no choice but to call reinforcements, this man had to be caught, if the ambassador found out there had been a spy of sorts, negotiations could go sour. So with his mental link to his comrades he called them out, warning them that he had discovered the intruder.

Just as they entered the main huge room of the greenery, the figure crouched low and with a swift move knocked his legs out from under him . Nephrite lay on the floor still, HE was one of Endymion's most skilled swordsmen and HE'D been thrown to the floor??

From the corner of his eye he saw Kunzite approach them, sword in hand and in a split second they clashed . The others stood to the side as both figures continued fighting with force. It was obvious that Kunzite was the strongest, but this guy had incredible speed. How would this end?

_--------------- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - --- ---- - - -- - - - --- -- - - - --- --- -- - --- --- --- -- ----- -- - - - - - -- _

Kunzite frowned and swore against his breath, who in the world had the capability to parry his blows? He was controlling his strength and skill so as to capture this intruder unharmed, but it seemed that said individual was also holding back.

Even when he couldn't see the sword clearly because of the quick swings, he could tell that this man held no ordinary sword. It seemed almost made out of crystal and each time their swords clashed he could feel his own vibrate unhappily at the assault.

At a moment of pure luck apparently, the figure somehow tripped and Kunzite's sword went straight for the knot that tied the hood his adversary.

"General stop!!"

Kunzite knew who spoke, it was Lord Artemis. But he could not sway his eyesight from the figure that was on the ground. *A woman?*

"A woman???" Jadeite said disbelievingly as he stared at the golden-haired skimpy-clad beauty that stood before them. Her face was a true match for Kunzite's ice-mask, but she held the trace of a confident smirk.

"A Sailor Senshi… but I thought they were myth…" Zoicite broke the silence, and neared the woman that was now standing up. It was then that Endymion arrived and beheld the sight of the golden haired senshi putting her sword away.

"We are no myth General Zoicite. We are just as real as you are."

Artemis marched up to the golden girl until he was right behind her and with a furious scowl on his face, he growled low. "What do you think you are doing?"

The woman turned and gave Lord Artemis a smile and then turned to appraise all the others. "Your highness, generals, I am Sailor Venus. Lord Artemis's guardian."

Artemis tensed, the angry frown still on his face. He couldn't for the life of him understand what she was up to.

"You are quite skilled with the sword General Kunzite." She made a small gesture with her head as to congratulate him and smiled.

"You as well milady." He was about to approach her when Lord Artemis interrupted.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen. I need to have a talk with my PROTECTOR." The white-haired ambassador grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her away and out of sight.

Jadeite approached Nephrite who was still on the floor to help him up. "Took quite a beating there. And by a woman no less; maybe you need training."

The other two generals and his prince turned to look at Nephrite who was frowning and wasn't looking at all pleased. "It was just pure luck! I didn't want to hurt her." The brown-haired general got up and walked away still angry at his humiliation. He would have to fight her some other time and prove that he could beat her.

For the moment they remained to the side, whatever Lord Artemis had told the other Council members they hadn't come looking for them. But Endymion was wondering if he would reveal Sailor Venus's presence or if he would continue to keep it a secret…

******** ** * ************** End of Chapter 4 ************************************

Hope you guys like this, sorry it took so long to update ^^u my life has just been one mess after the other. Things are going back to normal again so things are bettter and I'll have the time and energy to keep writting. But well I hope to put up the next chapter soon. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen. Well till next chapter! Kisses Minako-chan.


	5. Living 5

In the Darkest Hours

Chapter 5- Living

By Minako-chan4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and do not profit from my story in any way.

Character inner monologues or thoughts will be incased in **

Events occurring in Crystal Tokyo will be in _Italics_

Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for your reviews :) it's great to know you enjoying my story. I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update (my life had been quite hectic). Just a heads up, I need to concentrate a bit on the silver millennium story before the one in Crystal Tokyo can continue, so don't be surprised if you don't find much in the next chapters about Minako in the future n_n. Well enjoy peops!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Silver Millennium- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -

Venus was staring out her bedroom window smiling. The tour had ended; she had remained in her room till Artemis had arrived to reproach her for her carelessness (which it wasn't really). He had then proceeded in calling the Lunar Council to tell them of what she had done.

The Queen had been less than surprised, and whilst the Council members were not at all pleased in the beginning, after a while they had agreed that as a royal female, the men in the Terran Council would not give her a second thought but as a warrior they might learn to respect her; there was but one rule "she was not to reveal her royal lineage".

They had insisted that she refrain from using her magical powers in front of the humans as well. If she were to introduce herself, she would take the role of Artemis's personal guard –for her own protection. It was ironic how Artemis' and her role had switched, but that was what she had planned anyway.

The charade would work to her advantage; palace gossip was sometimes a more complete source of information than what the common-folk could provide and her ladies could only gather so much because they were not close enough to the royals.

In the little time she had been here she had learned that Terrans were two-faced most of the time; they wrapped themselves with lies, fake masks, and they jovially indulged in intrigue as if it were a sport.

With all their talk of honor and loyalty, many Terrans -when faced with the chance-, would do anything to rank higher in the social ladder.

Tonight was her last chance to go out unhindered as she would need to be close to Artemis from now on. Her ladies in waiting would accompany her, but they would not thwart any wish she had; they always knew how to keep their distance. It would be a piece of cake to sneak out because they had been observing the switch between guards.

- -- - --- -- -- ---- -- -- -- --- ---- -- -- -In the Ball Room - --- - ---- - -- --- --- - ---- -- -- - -- -- - - - -

"We leave but for a few hours, entertain ourselves, and then come back in the middle of the ball. Because it is a masque ball no one will ever know." Jadeite smiled as he adjusted his cape and fixed his hair. He kept an eye out on his surroundings, always keeping in mind the location of the other two Shitennou and his prince.

"Absolutely out of the question."

"Nephrite, do not be a grouch. Learn to take defeat gracefully, ever since you fought the lady Senshi your mood soured."

The brown-haired general gave him the coldest stare he could muster. "You take pleasure in reminding me of that incident, don't you? I would like to see you fight her and win."

"Alas I would never harm such a beautiful flower. It would be ungentlemanly of me."

"Or you hate the thought of getting your pride hurt." The taller auburn-haired general walked to put as much distance as he could from his blond comrade, still the other followed. "AND I do not wish to incur Kunzite's wrath. If he finds out we have left he will have our heads or worst he will train us to death."

The fair-haired general laughed "Very well, suit yourself. But he cannot punish us if he is part of the escapade. The princeling will want to joins us, I must propose the idea inmediately."

Nephrite groaned and turned to Jadeite who was already heading towards their liege. "Halt, Jadeite stop! Please do not go to Endymion." He groaned loudly, Jadeite would not be stopped. Endymion would make them all escape the palace to go down to the town and Kunzite would eventually take it out on them by giving them an intensive training session.

His friend really was a glutton for punishment…

- -- ----- -- --- -- ---- - -- - - -- - - - --- Outside the palace walls --- --- - --- - --- ---- - - --- - --- - - - -

It had indeed been easy to leave the palace. She had the stealth of a feline and the charm of a… well that was of little consequence. Although she was sure that had she met any guards she could have charmed herself out of the castle.

As it was she, had left undetected; in her opinion this palace's security was lax in comparison to the one she maintained in the Lunar Palace… then again, the humans lacked the technology the Silver Millennium had and therefore relied only on people to keep the security; quite unreliable.

Finally she approached the city square and found complete delight in the sights. There were scented torches that lit every corner with a warm glow and gave off enticing and calming aromas. The white flower arrangements were placed everywhere and the white paper cut-outs of flowers, butterflies and birds hung from one side of the square to the other.

The center of the square was the dance floor; to the left side, a band of musicians with mostly earthling string-instruments played a lively waltz; couples held each other intimately.

Her ladies in waiting stood far behind her, had they not they would have done nothing but call attention from all the male populace in the square (even if it wasn't their intention). It all had to do with the nature of Venusian auras: they projected love, care and confidence.

Venus could mask her own aura so that it gave off nothing, but her ladies in waiting were not as talented. When on Ambassadorial duty she was able to dull her natural beauty that people would not become distracted.

Her looks really were a problem at times. People got lost in her deep golden eyes; her white-creamy soft skin shimmered like pale marble and tempted every man to touch it; her long silken hair shun under the sun with a fierceness to rival it. Her facial features were soft, delicate and harmonious and her luscious curves screamed allure. All in all she was epitome of female perfection (or at least the general population of the Silver Alliance said so).

But tonight her hair was less golden, her skin less white and her eyes were blue like the sky. The outfit she wore - a strapless empire waist white-silk dress, the embroidered white-silk cape, and simple-white mask – made her seem like a regular Terran.

Venus smiled, the atmosphere was perfect for love, but she could only stare longingly; as Queen of Venus she was expected to some day find the love of her life, marry and produce an heir, but as Leader of the Senshi her sole duty was to Queen Serenity, the princess and the Silver Alliance.

Solely a devote warrior dedicated to maintaining peace in the Solar System. If in the near future peace remained stable then the Senshi would be released from their duty. They would be able to have a life of their own: a love of their own and a family of their own.

She looked towards the sky and saw her home-planet shine brightly, beside it the full Moon shinning like a beacon in the darkness. The Sailor Senshi had forfeited their lives with their vow. Their universe revolved around the happiness of the people and the safety of the Moon Queen and the Moon Princess.

-- -- -- --- --- ----- - - - - -- Somewhere else in the city - -- -- --- - - - - - ---- - - - - ---- - - - --- - --

Endymion and his Generals dismounted their horses and handed them to a stable boy. They walked through the streets and saw the gleeful populace take the festivities to heart. Yes this had been a better option than to remain in the stuffy palace, surrounded by two-faced royals.

The prince was convinced that if the bourgeois were more like the honest and hard working people, reality would be quite different. Would peace ever come during his life-time? The unexpected communiqué from the Moon gave him hope; perhaps with the benevolent influence of the Silver Alliance things would change.

They stopped as they approached the town square: a velvety laugh; long strands of golden hair; and white silk that floated around the dance floor caught their attention. The blond lady in the middle of the dance floor was practically glowing; her pale skin, her blood-red lips and her deep blue eyes made her stand out in the crowds.

"Zoi… do you know her? I haven't seen many blond citizens amongst your people…" Jadeite also stared on, this woman held an ethereal beauty. He was surprised that very few were actually paying attention to her. He had never seen a woman like her in his lifetime.

"No I dont…" The youngest Shitennou knew his people really well… but this woman resembled none of them. There was but one conclusion, "She could be Sailor Venus… Though I can not imagine why she would leave Lord Artemis's side…"

"Then one of us must speak with her." Nephrite stared at the woman as she was asked by another young man to dance.

Endymion turned to see his lead general and saw his gray eyes fixated on the woman; he hadn't moved a muscle. "Kunzite, what do you think?"

The general moved his stare from her to his friends, with such slow and measured movements –it seemed as if it were hard for him to deter his eyesight. "She is Venus, there is no mistake."

Endymion was surprised Kunzite seemed so certain, he had learnt to never doubt his general… but then… "Why were we not informed she would leave the palace? Protocol would demand it."

"It might be a misunderstanding, we still know little of Venusian custom or the protocol of any other planet for that matter. She might not be informed of our ways." Zoicite wasn't sure if he believed what he was saying, any part of the envoy should have been thoroughly trained upon their arrival.

Kunzite continued to stare at the blond, he knew it was her, the fell of her aura was unmistakable even if she was masking it to the point to where he almost couldn't tell. She was the woman he had danced with; the first time he had met Sailor Venus he could not have been sure it was the same person; their encounter had been far too brief. Now that he was able to probe her further, he was sure the three people were the same.

He felt all the more curious about her now that he knew she was able to mask her aura. His old tutor Minos (who was an actual Venusian) had taught him that feat she was executing with such ease was not something just anyone was taught to do. And as far as he could remember even his tutor had admitted to having troubles mastering it.

The five of them stood to the side of the dance floor. A couple more men began to crowd around the white-clad beauty and although she did seem somewhat uninterested, she accepted every request to dance.

Why was it that Kunzite felt he knew her inside and out? Why was it that it unsettled him when men dared to hold her that close? Could she have traveled to Earth with the royal Venusian family when she was young? Had he met her? Had he forgotten her?

For a moment he thought his eyesight must be failing him, he could almost see a golden glow around her that extended to some couples. But in the blink of an eye it was gone, and in actuality so was she. He tried to look over the heads in the square to spot her; it shouldn't be too hard… she was the only blond in the square except for Zoicite and Jadeite right?

"Where did she go?" He heard the question uttered to his side, but he no longer concentrated on the people around him, he had to find her. When he was sure he could not find her with his eyesight, Kunzite opted to search for her aura. It took him but a few minutes to find a trace of her and he quickly took off.

She had fled the square… the intense stare that man gave her… it unnerved her so… Could it be that he knew her? She hadn't remained there long enough to get an accurate glance of his face but she'd seen white hair… maybe it was an old man that had met her when she was a girl? Memories of her childhood on Earth were vague. Artemis had said she constantly wandered off, so maybe she HAD met him in this same village.

Still she could not investigate the matter further; if he did know her and recognized her it could cause many problems. The most reasonable thing would be to go back to the palace, but Venus could not bring herself to go back. She needed a to calm her mind.

The deep woods soon gave way to a glade and a large crystal-clear lake surrounded by mountains. She hadn't noticed the moment she'd subconsciously been drawn to body of water... Neptune had taught her a way to contact her through any mass of water; a talk with her sister would do her good.

She sat by the lake bed and removed her mask. Once she cleared her mind she was able to make the link that would allow her to talk with her fellow Senshi.

When Venus stared into the water again, a small whirlpool began to form. The link was formed on the other side of the universe and through the water she could see the face of the aquamarine-haired woman.

It was easy to smile and relax when talking with her. Neptune was always the one most open of the Outer Senshi; she never judged or pressured anyone; she offered free advice and support at any time. It didn't matter if they spoke of personal matters or of matters of state; they were always sincere with each other.

The princess of Venus needed something that would deter her mind from that man's stare and from General Kunzite's presence. So she asked for updates on what went on at the border of the Solar System.

The negative energy at the edge of the Solar System remained; it had been amassing for months and now it lay dormant. It did not move, strengthen nor weaken. Her orders were the same as it had been a month ago; the Senshi should remain vigilant.

She reaffirmed the fact that as soon as she finished the peace talks she would join the Outer Senshi in the outer rim to look over things herself. Their conversation continued for a few moments on other important matters, but it soon slipped into girlish gossip. She told Neptune of her fight with General Nephrite, to which the aquamarine-haired woman laughed whole-heartedly.

The older Senshi told her of how Saturn continued to show signs of upset over her arranged marriage. The young black-haired princess wanted to be the sole-independent ruler of her planet - just like Venus was. And she was dead set against marrying someone she didn't really know.

"You would not believe the things she has done to that poor boy." Neptune laughed with pure pleasure. They continued their talk with news about Princess Serenity's visits to the inner planets. And how on occasion she would try to sneak out by herself without escort into the cities; she was always thwarted by Luna which also made the Mauan grumpy.

When Venus asked about Uranus, a bright blush appeared on her friend's face. The Senshi of Love was the first to know of their relationship, well that was after Sailor Pluto (being the Time Guardian she knew everything). Not a few months later the other Senshi had found out.

But outside the Senshi, no one else knew about it. Neptune and Uranus were good at hiding their feelings, even from their families. The golden Senshi knew that although it was quite an unorthodox relationship, if their parents found out about it they might throw a fit at first, but they would still eventually support both princesses in their decision.

Just as she was about to tease some more on how her Senshi could "entertain" themselves, she heard a twig break near by. She quickly ended the conversation, placed her mask over her face and turned towards the noise. Whoever was there she would need to probe their minds to see how much they had seen and heard… perhaps even erase their memories.

* * *

Kunzite he had caught but small pieces from the conversation she was having into the water… was she insane? There was no one there.

He had effectively hidden, till his prince and comrades arrived. He should have known they'd follow him. And he should have known that clumsy Jadeite would ruin it too. He wasn't the only one to shower Jadeite with glares as he broke a twig at their feet.

Jadeite mouthed nervously "Sorry." They all froze still as the female began to get closer and kept staring in their general direction with weariness.

"Nice going Mr. Stealth." Nephrite whispered and debated whether to escape now or stay immobile in hopes that she would go back to whatever she was doing. When he'd arrived he'd been able to notice briefly how her energy had projected in a similar fashion to his into space. Could she have his ability? There were few and he really meant FEW, people on Earth that could do it… none of them female either. Which only gave more support to Kunzite's theory.

The woman in question, who had been approaching their hiding place, suddenly stopped when an arguing young couple burst through the trees near them in heated argument. Luck was on their side and had saved their cover.

So consumed was this couple in their fight that they didn't notice the woman a few meters from them. Whilst Jadeite and Zoicite looked bemusedly at the couple that fought, Kunzite, Nephrite and Endymion focused their eyes on Sailor Venus. She just stood there looking at them with mirth, warmth and sympathy.

It wasn't long before the head general saw that same bright golden aura he saw in the square, extend from her to the couple; this time in a steady stream. It wrapped around them like a cloak and soon he noticed that their screams began to die down. Both youths were more inclined to listen to each other instead of screaming, and in no more than a couple of minutes they had made up and walked away in each other's arms.

To his right he heard his prince gasp. The ebony-haired prince focused on the golden girl who was now smiling contently and retreating into the city. All of them could see the glee in her gait, it was as if she knew some sort of secret that only she could understand. Endymion studied her face and saw that it was very familiar to him; why hadn't he noticed before?

What Kunzite had saw the woman do sounded more like an old folk-Terran myth of the Love goddess Aphrodite. The other three men looked at Endymion and Kunzite curiously. What had they seen? The auburn haired prince turned to them all with a solemn expression. "Will one of you please stay behind and trail her?" The Terran prince wasted no time in heading back to the palace, he had some research to do.

Unspoken words were passed between them though stares and Jadeite volunteered to stay behind. What secrets did she hold? What had come over their prince?

- - -- --- -- --- --- --- - ---- - -- - --- - _Crystal Tokyo_ -- - - - --- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - -- - - - --- - -

_Venus stood on the sidewalk in front of the small store. Should she go in? Should she leave? She wouldn't really get any answers just standing outside of his store, would she? From within herself she mustered the strength to step into the fashion Shoppe and face her fears. She was the unbeatable leader of the Senshi right? Alright maybe not unbeatable, but she was very very strong and she had to show more courage than this._

_A small sigh escaped her as she entered the shop; she froze on the spot when she noticed that there were hundreds of gowns, all reminiscent of the Silver Millennium. Some of them were replicas of Venusian designs; things she had worn on Venus when she was a princess. _

_Her limbs moved out of their own accord and she was soon inspecting the gowns around her. They were all very beautiful, and those he'd modified to look a bit more "modern" just seemed ethereal. Still she wandered towards the ones that looked exactly like hers. The fabrics were of course not the same because no one had manufactured them in thousands of years. Still they resembled her dresses to an incredible degree of accuracy. _

_Venus finally approached the store clerk (a young blond woman in her mid 20's) who froze upon seeing her. She wasted no time in approaching Venus and curtsied low. "Your highness, I mean your grace! I… I-I…welcome to our modest store Sailor Venus." The woman trembled herself into a silence, she was obviously nervous, now a days the Senshi did not hide their faces with magic, anyone could recognize them on the street. _

"_Please no titles, there is no need. Just call me Venus."_

_The young woman blushed; she was in front of a celebrity for God's sake!. "Certainly. Umm… Brakien-san mentioned you might come by, I thought he was pulling my leg thoughy."_

_Venus gave a small smile and continued to wonder the store with the younger girl in tow. "And where is Brakien-san by the way miss…?"_

"_Ide, my name is Ide. Well he is not here at the moment but will be back soon. Would you allow me to show you around?" With a quiet nod both women went off to inspect all that was in the store. After a while the young woman led her to a small waiting area. She motioned Venus to sit on a pastel yellow couch; and left to get some tea._

_On the walls there many paintings of Venus, some with people in it and others just the landscape inside the immensely huge caverns. It was probable that Adonis had drawn them himself for she knew of no other human that remembered the Silver Millennium and had lived on Venus. The images felt so lively that she could almost feel herself in them. It was still a cruel reminder of what had been lost. _

_She didn't have much time to linger on these thoughts as Ide came back with the tea. "Brakien-san said he is on his way, he also wanted me to give you this. He hoped you might put it on?" The box handed to her had an exact replica of her favorite Venusian gown. _

_The skirt was made of a yellow chiffon fog foil, was pleated and had two slits on the sides; it began at the base of her breasts and dragged on the floor a good two inches. The top was heart shaped and strapless, it was made of a delicate embroidered golden silk. She couldn't deny she yearned to wear the dress, even if it wasn't the same one she once owned._

_Besides what evil could come out of wearing a piece of cloth? Venus then headed into the dressing room at the back of the shop. When the dress went over her head she enjoyed the feel of the silk as it settled on her bosom, the way the skirt swayed with every move she made._

_As she stared in the mirror outside the dressing room she was surprised to see the image of her former self –the Queen of Venus- and her present selfe merge perfectly (she was two people at once). She looked confident, strong, wise and lively. Could she really be this again? She desperately wanted to be this woman in the mirror; it seemed that the person standing in front of her was content with her role in life and had no worries._

_The only thing missing was her crown but it didn't matter. She remembered then and there that she could be someone else beside Sailor Venus; she didn't have to wear her Sailor fuku every second of every day…_

"_Your highness looks incredibly beautiful and regal with that dress."_

_The blond Senshi turned stunned to the male voice behind her, Adonis was there looking at her with a smile. Yes there was a time when she was Queen, a time when she had had her own planet to rule and her people loved her, but the reality was that she could never have that again…_

_Neo Queen Serenity had offered her a chance at regaining that. She had actually proposed the idea to restore the kingdoms to all of the Senshi. And whilst the others had eventually accepted the idea with happiness, she still refused. She had failed as a monarch once; she had no right to claim her throne again. _

_Adonis stepped close to her and offered his arm. "Come with me."_

_Venus wasn't sure what he wanted or what he had planned, none the less she had to see this through. She had to talk with him and see why he had sought her out. The golden clad woman walked with him towards the outside and onto a limousine. _

_It had been a while since she had done anything similar to this… She stared at him pensively, he had changed a bit since their last meeting; his face had lost that boyish look, his look was of a kind young man. _

_The ride was taking longer than expected, still… it gave her a chance to think and eventually voice her thoughts. "Why are you here?"_

_The white haired man turned to her in all seriousness, "I am here to show you what you can have before you decide to leave this world."_

_What did he mean? She couldn't ask or have anything more, this was it. It was the life or the dedicated Sailor Venus. He had confirmed that once upon a time. Why was he acting like this?_

_Soon the limo parked in front of a building Sailor Venus hadn't seen since her youth. Why did he have to bring her here…?_

_-- --- --- --- -- --- - -- -- --- - -- - Inside the Crystal Palace --- --- --- ----- - ---- - --- - - --- - - -- - _

"_OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!! Mama! Come quick, you have got to see this!!!"_

_Not only did Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion drop whatever they were doing to rush to their daughter's side, but their court did as well. The Senshi and Shitennou rushed to where they heard the scream, was the princess in trouble!?_

_As they entered one of the living rooms in the palace_ _in a frenzy, they saw Chibi-Usa jumping up and down and pointing at the screen with glee. "That is aunt Minako!!! It's her!! I'm sure it's her!!"_

_All eyes turned to the screen in earnest, the broadcast showing was of Asia Fashion Weekend, and walking down the red carpet was none other than their own Sailor Venus in a beautiful golden gown holding hands with Adonis Brakien._

_All bodies were stunned in silence as they saw her walk up the stairs, wave and smile demurely at the cameras. What was going on? The Senshi recalled that it had been more than a millennia ago that Venus had done anything remotely unrelated to Senshi duties. The Shitennou wondered what prompted the leader of the Senshi to attend one of these shows._

_Still, the silence ended the moment they heard their Queen speak with disappointment and a pout on her face. "Why didn't she invite me too?!"_

_Thirteen faces turned to their Queen in a mix of disbelief and mirth. Some things never changed…Now they only needed to know why Sailor Venus had…_

--------------------- --- - -- --- END OF CHAPTER 5 -- --- -- -- ------------ -- --- ------------ - -------

Hello everyone!! I hope you liked this episode, I know sometimes I go off on my description on how things are in the Silver Millennium, but well it's just something I was always imagining and I wanted to include it in the story. I do have to say that I've made several revisions to make it a bit shorter, so that you guys don't have to listen to too much.

Again, sorry it took me forever to post this chapter. But I will do my best to update at least once a month. Thank you all for your patience and any reviews are welcome! Hugs, Minako-chan.


End file.
